


e:scape

by homurashunkin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Kokichi dan impian kecilnya. canon-divergence





	e:scape

**Author's Note:**

> © Spike Chunsoft  
> Mengambil setting sebelum Kokichi—ugh 
> 
> Silahkan membaca sambil mendengar TRUE - Sincerely. Aku bikin ini sambil denger lagu itu. Terinspirasi dari sebuah PV juga yang isinya fanon sebelum Kokichi masuk game DR. Serius, saya nangis liatnya but saya lupa judul. Cari aja di yutub /yha/

Kokichi berkali-kali mengalami hal ini: ditolak keberadaannya. Baik dulu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam game dan sekarang.

Ingatannya masih jelas —tak seperti yang lain, memorinya dihapus oleh Mastermind—, tidak ada hal yang perlu lagi ia pertanyakan. Ia tahu mengapa ia bisa berakhir di dalam permainan saling membunuh ini.

Ia tidak pernah dianggap oleh siapapun. Hidup dalam rasa kesendirian untuk waktu yang lama. Kokichi tidak ingat dia pernah punya teman, semua orang menjauhinya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, hak asuh diambil oleh salah satu kerabat. Tapi, ia juga tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan adil di sana, selalu disisihkan. Ia tidak kekurangan materi, ia haus akan kasih sayang. Baik keluarga, teman, atau mungkin orang yang ia suka.

Kokichi menawarkan dirinya sendiri, membuat kesepakatan antara hidup dan mati dengan bayaran sesuatu bernama pengakuan meski dihiasi kebohongan. Menutupi kekosongan hatinya dengan topeng bernama senyuman. Ia pandai berakting, meski ada satu orang yang selalu berhasil menebaknya; Saihara Shuuichi. Tidak masalah jika itu hanya satu orang, pikirnya. Suara mayoritas adalah pegangan utama dalam sidang. Selama ia bisa mengelabui mayoritas, segala sesuatunya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Maka, ketika ada kesempatan, ia ingin terbebas dari belenggu ini. Rantai-rantai tak terlihat di kakinya yang ingin ia hancurkan sejak lama. Tanpa ragu ia menawarkan diri sebagai tumbal, bekerjasama dengan orang yang paling tidak ia suka; Kaito Momota, dengan dalih ingin mengalahkan Monokuma walau ia tahu Shuuichi akan memecahkan kasus sulit yang dibuatnya ini. Meski sebenarnya dia hanya ingin lekas menghilang dari dunia kejam ini.

Dimanapun ia berada, ia tidak pernah dihargai. Dia sudah muak dengan dunia, dan juga muak terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Kokichi merebahkan diri, menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Menanti kapan datangnya mesin itu untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Nafasnya masih teratur, meski ia mulai sedikit panik ketika mesin itu mendekati tubuh mungilnya.

Bisakah ia sedikit berharap ada seseorang yang menangisi kematiannya? Meski kedengarannya begitu mustahil. Tidak ada yang menyukainya di sini. Mereka semua berharap dirinya mati, bukan? Kokichi tahu itu, ia akan mengabulkan keinginan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Kokichi membayangkan wajah bahagia teman-temannya di sini jika tahu nanti bahwa Kokichi lah yang sebenarnya dibunuh dan tewas mengenaskan karena tubuhnya remuk ditekan oleh mesin.

Teman?

 ** _Bukan_**.

Kokichi meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka bukan teman. Ini hanyalah bagian dari arus bernama kebetulan. Kebetulan saja mereka juga masuk ke game ini bersamanya, kebetulan saja mereka semua tidak suka padanya. Kemudian, Kokichi bertanya di dalam hati,

Untuk apa dia tetap bertahan?

_( Mungkin, keputusannya memasuki game ini adalah langkah yang tepat—menurutnya. )_

_( Yang ia pikirkan sebelum mati adalah, wajah terkejut Shuuichi ketika berhasil mengungkapkan semua ini )_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for read
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
